


Fireworks and Firecrackers

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fourth of July, I Blame Tumblr, Kissing, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend their fourth of July huddled under an umbrella together in a rainy park. Both of them find it much more enjoyable than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks and Firecrackers

**Author's Note:**

> God, what IS this? I don't even know; this just seemed to happen. But, I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)  
> DISCLAIMER. I own nothing.  
> Based on this prompt: "Your OTP is awaiting a fireworks display when it rains. Person A says that they can make their own fireworks in the meantime and kisses them."

"Sorry, man." Dean glanced up at the darkening sky, and then at the raindrops falling, forming large puddles on the dirt track beneath their feet.

Castiel gave a nonchalant shrug, an action he'd appeared to pick up from the Winchesters. "It's alright. You have no control over the weather, after all."

"Still." The elder Winchester ducked under the umbrella, huddling closer to his angel. "I know you wanted to see fireworks." The fourth of July had rolled around, yet again, and the little Washington town where they were currently staying was supposed to be holding some kind of display to celebrate. However, people seemed to have forgotten that Washington was one of the rainiest places in the United States, and the inevitable bad weather had disrupted the celebrations, leaving Dean and Cas stranded in the nearby park and facing a walk back to the motel in the pouring rain.

"As you humans say, there's always next year," Cas replied, trying in vain to lighten the situation with some kind of optimism, plainly ignoring the knowledge that when you were, or were in close proximity to, a Winchester, there was no guarantee of seeing the elusive _next year_ people always spoke of. It was often a fact that Cas tried not to focus on, especially when he wanted to concentrate on Dean more than anything else.

"Suppose so." A smirk suddenly crossed the elder Winchester's face. "But, hey, in the meantime...we can make our own fireworks."

Cas tilted his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. "I don't think that would be particularly wise, Dean. Neither of us have the correct health and safety -" He was cut off by Dean rolling his eyes and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Oh. You were using flirtations again. I see."

"Do you?" Dean replied in amusement, letting his forehead rest against the angel's. "Or do you need me to make things a little clearer for you?"


End file.
